<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【LOGH】Serenade（小夜曲）（中）[希莱] by Jinglebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559225">【LOGH】Serenade（小夜曲）（中）[希莱]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear'>Jinglebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作背景全员生存文|BG|CP：莱因哈特x希尔德；吉尔菲艾斯x安妮罗洁 等|R18预警（虽然本章……还是没有）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【LOGH】Serenade（小夜曲）（中）[希莱]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>传送门：<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567159">小夜曲（上）</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一月二十九日。<br/>大雪。<br/>从贝尔塞底前往大本营的途中，天空中便开始飘下大片大片的雪花。去年的今天雪也下得不小，想来今年又是一个似曾相识的雪天。抱着这样的心情，皇帝夫妇开始了一天的工作。留在贝尔塞底的亚历山大和姑姑待在一起。安妮罗洁给亚历克买了个新的床头音乐铃铛，除了旋转唱歌这些硅基常规技艺，甚至还能投影出3d动画片和动物纪录片来。午饭过后，突如其来的暴风雪笼罩了天地。窗外几乎看不到任何景色，只有狂风夹杂着雪块冰碴打在玻璃上的声音。天气坏得让人有些担心。希尔德挂了一通电话回贝尔塞底，安妮罗洁答应她，会等雪停再离开。<br/>然而，人算不如天算。<br/>晚七时。持续了一个下午，到晚上依然没有减小迹象的暴雪成功地将大本营附近的低洼地区淹没。贝尔塞底干脆被大雪封了门。<br/>“你们不要紧吧？”安妮罗洁在TV电话里关切地问。<br/>“我们在大本营里倒是没什么大事。只是回去的路被雪淹没了。贝尔塞底呢？”<br/>“已经无法进出了。亲卫队和宪兵队在想办法。”安妮罗洁举起TV电话机，将摄像头对准窗外的院子。积雪淹没了三分之二的门扇。岗亭里执勤的戍卫全都撤到了贝尔塞底之内。铲雪车还在五公里之外，院子里倒是有融雪装置，但是雪一直下个不停，此时贸然启动装置，只怕融化后的雪水会倒灌进贝尔塞底。<br/>毕竟，贝尔塞底及其附近地区的排水系统，可是工部省诟病了一整年的费沙自治领老破玩意儿。去年七月底它便用淹水向世人证明了自己具有的深厚历史，工部省和临时皇宫的负责人们并不能对它在冬天的表现抱有更多的期待。<br/>通过立体TV确认咿咿呀呀噗噗啪啪地说着话的亚历克一切安好，嘱咐保姆晚上照顾好他，尔后又与贝尔塞底的管家，留守的亲卫队副队长尤肯斯等人通话确认贝尔塞底在一两天内完全能够自给自足，众人的生活皆有保障之后，皇帝夫妇挂了电话。<br/>晚上八点半，气象局持续发布暴雪预警，到了晚上九时，电视台发出通知，明天中央区放假一天。与此同时，无数灯火通明的写字楼里，回不了家的倒霉社畜们，都已经做好了在办公室打地铺的准备。各公共场所连夜检修供暖设备，相关部门通过各种方式疏散因暴雪滞留的人群。皇帝陛下指示相关局司尽快解决费沙中央区因大雪而导致的交通瘫痪。然而……<br/>皇帝夫妇像无数普通民众一样，被暴雪困在了大本营里。<br/>“不不不两位陛下倒不至于在办公室里打地铺，”大本营的总务处处长在温暖的房间里吓出一身冷汗，“小臣的意思是，请两位陛下移步大本营四层休息。陛下之前居住的房间一直维持着原样。”<br/>费沙的大本营曾经搬家过一次。初迁都费沙时，大本营被设置在“诸神黄昏”作战期间征用的大酒店里。在那里一呆就是一年多。前年九月，基于“皇帝的生活过得过于简朴对于臣下来说也会产生不小的心理负担”及“这个酒店已经满足不了大本营日常运营的需求了”之类的理由，大本营搬迁至旧费沙自治领迎宾馆，皇帝本人也移居此处。不过数月，莱因哈特便因为结婚搬进了柊馆。在他结束单身生活后，大本营显然也没有可能把皇帝过去住过的房间挪作他用，于是一直原样维持着。同一栋楼倒是不需要考虑暴风雪的影响，这样安排十分合适。<br/>然而，一个微妙的问题横亘在了皇帝夫妇，或者说，皇妃陛下眼前。<br/>这里是费沙第二代大本营，皇帝的单身宿舍里，没有她的生活必需品。<br/>“秘书室还有人值班吗？”为了对付这个暴雪夜，希尔德不得不打开原有的技能菜单。她将电话打到了秘书室。<br/>“下官和拉宾先生今天值班。”秘书室的二等文秘西拉小姐回答。<br/>“西拉，我离职之后，你们清退了我的办公室吗？”希尔德问了个奇怪的问题。莱因哈特从公文中抬起头来，望向她。<br/>“不，这倒没有。”西拉忐忑着回答。皇妃陛下担任大本营幕僚总监期间，其办公位置与秘书官时代相同，都是在凯撒办公室内。实际上，大本营内还有一间玛林道夫伯爵小姐的专用办公室。最初的元帅府时代是在秘书室内单辟一间办公室给首席秘书官玛林道夫伯爵小姐，迁都后则是在大本营按照规定的待遇给幕僚总监玛林道夫中将留了一个办公室。原本希尔德辞去大本营幕僚总监的职务后，这个办公室应划归新任总监梅克林格提督，但艺术提督本身并不常待在大本营，反倒是在宇宙舰队司令部有办公室。后来，新领土事毕，罗严塔尔回到帝都，统帅本部重新设立，梅克林格转任统帅本部次长，大本营的职能也自然而然地被分割出去。统帅本部有自己的办公楼，大本营没必要为本部长和次长安排办公室。长期以来，希尔德的私人办公室都是由秘书室代为管理的，凯撒夫妇大婚后，秘书室以最大的私心和大本营总务处干了一架，将伯爵小姐的办公室保留了下来。<br/>希尔德露出“得救了”的神情。<br/>“我回去取点东西。”</p><p>“竟然在大本营里留了盥洗用品和换洗衣物吗？”莱因哈特脱掉外套和披风，看着希尔德将它挂进衣柜里。他拾起放在沙发上的手提袋，不由得对自己的前秘书官产生了敬意。<br/>“陛下，您不记得‘诸神黄昏’作战前连续三天加班的事情了吧。”希尔德回答，“从那以后，我一直在办公室里留着随时能打地铺的装备。”首席秘书官可不个轻松的工作。曾发生过好不容易晚上十一点半下班回家，外套还没脱就又被召唤回元帅府连夜开会的事情。类似的状况数不胜数，秘书室和副官室作为7x24响应的部门，在大本营里拥有一套完整的值班设施。除浴室和更衣室外，还拥有值班人员休息室，那里有简易床位——次席副官流肯曾经开玩笑说，比起自己官舍的床，他更熟悉休息室的硬板床。<br/>作为首席秘书官的希尔德，无论如何是不可能和部下们抢床位的。于是，每次联轴开会，她都会提前告知家中的管家今日公务繁忙回不了家，然后在自己的办公室里睡沙发。三个小时后，新一天的工作又开始了……<br/>首席秘书官真不是随便什么人都能当的。<br/>“辛苦了。”不知怎的，莱因哈特心中有点歉疚。<br/>“陛下您也一样。”都是熬夜拟定作战计划和开会，没什么君臣区别。希尔德回头，目光正好撞上莱因哈特的视线。<br/>于是，夫妇二人站在大本营起居室里茫然地对视着。这种对视微妙地带了几分僵持的意味。说起来，凯撒夫妇的相处模式似乎与正常的新婚夫妇有点不同。皇帝夫妇在婚后是自然而然地进入夫妇居家模式的，侍从侍女保姆还有亚历克各色人等轮番登场，各种意义上的充实。在办公室里二人倒是还维持着凯撒与秘书官的常规模式，除了更换了称呼，几乎与过去没什么不同。这样算来，能称得上独处的时光，其实只有在费汀溪谷度蜜月的那段时光。然而，费汀溪谷和大本营的卧室是不一样的。<br/>十分地不一样！<br/>莱因哈特原本是毫无知觉的，对他来说，无非就是晚上换了个睡觉的地方而已。只是是希尔德的动线实在太过怪异，即便是好像哪个地方缺根弦的莱因哈特，都不免感觉到了一丝异样。<br/>朕不过就想帮皇妃把肩上的头发拨开，她为什么像装了电门一样“刷”地跳开？莱因哈特一头雾水。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“没……没什么。”回答得有些敷衍，希尔德避开了莱因哈特的视线。除伯伦希尔上皇帝办公室和卧室是同一个房间，为汇报工作不得不时常前往外，结婚之前，就任秘书官和幕僚总监的希尔德几乎不曾踏入过莱因哈特的私人房间。一方面是为了公私分明，另一方面毕竟男女有别。伯爵小姐最多也就是在谈话室之类的地方面见主君，因此，她对皇帝的卧室不太熟悉。<br/>尤其是第二代费沙大本营的这个房间，她根本没来过。<br/>八月末某天凯撒夫妇新车超速的交通肇事现场，是第一代大本营十四层的凯撒寝室，不是这里。希尔德原本不该联想到某些奇怪的场景的。造成她脚下一软的罪魁祸首，是一条窗台下的，看着有点眼熟的沙发。她仔细那么一瞧，屋子里的摆设十有八九都是熟悉的面孔。<br/>没听说过大本营搬家还搬家具的啊！希尔德在心底里喊。<br/>伯爵小姐有所不知，第一代费沙大本营时期仅仅是征用了房子。毕竟是五星酒店，原有家具亦价值不菲，能拆的早被旧主人打包带走，只留空房子给大本营。在此种情况下，不管是皇帝屋子里的陈设还是会议室开会用的投影仪，都是大本营自己添置的。腾挪房子时，大本营自然是要把自己的资产一起打包带走的。清空的旧大本营送给了学艺省，没道理连家具都大方地全送出去。总务处也是十分地精打细算，大本营每年年底评选先进，十个有六个出自总务处。不愧是帝国优秀公务员。<br/>此时此刻的心理障碍，恰恰说明了希尔德对于那羞于启齿的一夜存有一份微妙的负罪感。她本来不是敏感的人，然而总有那么几件事哽在心头，一不留神就会场景重现。对于希尔德自己来说，理智责骂她身为臣子却越了界，情感的天平却在稀里糊涂地晃荡。两种情绪交织在一起，压得希尔德喘不过气。哪怕是微小的灰尘落在她的肩上，都会让她惊得跳起。似曾相识的布置显然是个巨大的过敏源，让希尔德不由得打了个冷颤。<br/>凯撒沉默地望着看上去有点奇怪的伯爵小姐。冰蓝的目光带了几分狐疑。<br/>“希望今天的暴风雪不会导致民众伤亡。”希尔德使劲地岔开了话题。她重新回到沙发边上，一边说着一边拉开提袋——停顿了五秒钟，她又把袋子合上了。<br/>莱因哈特继续沉默地注视着行为愈发古怪的妻子。眼神更加地疑惑不解。<br/>仿佛做贼一般地左顾右盼之后，希尔德抱着袋子，趁着莱因哈特不注意，打开了放置干净衣物的衣柜。<br/>大本营的凯撒房间里还有一套军服，两件衬衫。没有睡衣，只有一件浴袍。<br/>搬得也太空了！希尔德在心底里吐槽着。现在，摆在她面前的是两个选项，A，穿着上班的衣服和衣而睡，B，强行征用皇帝的浴袍。本着爱护主君同时爱惜自身的心态，希尔德选择了……<br/>“陛下。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“可以借我一件衬衫吗？”<br/>“当然。不过，你借衬衫做什么？”<br/>“当睡衣。”答案一点都不新奇。<br/>“其实你可以把那件浴袍拿走。”莱因哈特走了过来，扫视着空荡荡的衣柜道，“我穿军服就行。”毕竟是军人，过去打仗多的是穿着军服倒头就睡，他没那么多的讲究。<br/>莱因哈特温热的鼻息扫过希尔德的颈侧，她的手不由自主地一抖，刚从提袋中拿出来的衣服没来得及挂上衣架，就掉进了柜子里。<br/>莱因哈特弯腰，捡起掉落的衣物。<br/>“我去洗澡。”抓起衬衫扭头就跑。希尔格尔·冯·罗严克拉姆，二十五岁，学会了澡遁。<br/>莱因哈特一头雾水地听着浴室门被人落锁，定睛一看手中的衣服——<br/>好像……有点眼熟？<br/>提袋里掉出了一条蓝色的领巾。再看看手中的西装外套……<br/>好像……真的有点眼熟？<br/>片刻之后，莱因哈特终于意识到这种微妙的熟悉感来自何处。这是一套从某一天起他再也没见希尔德穿过的衣服。<br/>从某种角度来说，是莱因哈特的新手教程。<br/>对，就是那个“新手教程”。即便莱因哈特对一光年以下事物毫无兴趣，但他依然拥有水准线以上的记忆力。<br/>情商跌破帝国人均水平的莱因哈特摸了摸自己的下巴，他认真地思考了将近十分钟。最终，反射弧超长的金发军神露出了恍然大悟的表情。<br/>皇妃，是在害羞吗？</p><p>希尔德抱着浴巾擦拭着发梢上的水珠，她毫无防备地打开浴室门，突然被人拦腰劫持。“陛下！”惊呼一声，浴巾掉落在地。<br/>“伯爵小姐。”<br/>“诶？”这个称呼似乎哪里有些不对？<br/>双臂从后方有力地环住希尔德的腰，莱因哈特轻轻用下颌抵住希尔德的肩头，薄薄的衬衫阻挡不了沐浴后的热度，温热的触感十分令人舒适，覆盖着奢侈金发的脑袋情不自禁地蹭了蹭，被称作黄金狮子的莱因哈特愈发地像一只大型猫科动物。<br/>“那套衣服……看上去很眼熟。”凯撒对于一切能够帮助他看到皇妃丰富表情的剧情十分热衷，有时候甚至会故意恶作剧，只为一睹希尔德嗔怒的模样。眼下，他似乎正是在实践某些不足为外人道的乐趣。<br/>毕竟，伯爵小姐无论是在工作中还是在生活里都实在太过冷静理性，身为丈夫的莱因哈特在结婚的这一年时间里竟然没怎么看过她害羞的样子——既然如此眼前这个大好机会绝对不容错过，过了这个村可就没有这个店了！抱着这样的想法，莱因哈特用上了自己全部的演技。全人类的皇帝幼稚起来真是可以和他的儿子一较高下。为了博取母亲的关注，亚历克小小年纪就学会了变脸式假哭，也不知道究竟属于遗传还是天赋异禀。<br/>原本挣扎着的希尔德放开了抓着莱因哈特前臂的手，她用力地揉了揉自己那温度逐渐升高的脸颊：“陛下，你难道就不能假装没看见吗？”一年夫妻生活，皇妃陛下最大的进步就是学会了在凯撒面前耍赖。要知道这是一项做秘书官和大本营幕僚总监绝无可能习得的技能，而自小擅长一条一条分析道理的新时代女性希尔德，原本是轻易不会抛弃她的理性主义的，除非……<br/>除非此时此刻她大脑宕机，只能尝试萌混过关。<br/>为了近距离欣赏希尔德的表情，莱因哈特松开双手，转而握住希尔德的肩膀，让她和自己面对面。希尔德双手交叠掌心向外，捂住了莱因哈特那双很容易让她心慌意乱的冰蓝色眼睛。发觉这个动作极其不正常后，心慌意乱的希尔德改而捂住了……<br/>自己的眼睛。<br/>迟迟不见莱因哈特松手的希尔德悄悄地张开手指，试图透过自己的指缝观察莱因哈特的反应，藏在纤长手指后面的碧色眸子若隐若现。地球时代的古老诗歌常把曼妙女郎的眼睛比作湖水或海水，莱因哈特从未在地球上生活过，然而此时此刻的他却固执地认为，荷马在《奥德赛》里提到的酒绿色的爱琴海，应当就是希尔德眼睛的颜色。<br/>——是哪个无知的蠢货说希尔德是“一点也不可爱的伯爵小姐”的？站出来！给朕向伯爵小姐道歉！<br/>莱因哈特试着张了张嘴，却发现自己不知该说什么。抱着调戏心态开启夜话模式的凯撒在希尔德的萌混过关模式前一败涂地。<br/>“陛下……”闷闷的声音。<br/>“嗯？”语气里带着笑意。只有在这种时候，莱因哈特才能确实地感受到希尔德比他小一岁的事实。<br/>希尔德困惑地道：“我以为……你应该不记得那天晚上发生的事……吧？”皇妃的脑回路拐向了另一条快车道。<br/>莱因哈特试图保持冷静。他放开希尔德，以食指揉了揉自己的眉心，似乎是在烦恼着什么。最终，向来善于主动出击的军神还是向自己的本能妥协了。<br/>“皇妃，不，希尔德。”<br/>“嗯？”明眸的女性脸颊微红，躲闪着丈夫的视线。<br/>“看着我。”几次试图和希尔德对上视线无果，莱因哈特干脆用额头抵住妻子的额头，“你好像有什么误解。”<br/>希尔德扬起的眉角说明她此刻心中满是疑惑。<br/>“那天晚上你喝了几杯酒？”莱因哈特循循善诱。<br/>“一杯……半？”希尔德回忆着，她其实根本没喝多少。主要是莱因哈特在喝。<br/>“我喝了几杯？”<br/>“好几杯？”希尔德皱起眉头，她不太记得了，“在我来之前瓶子里就只剩下三分之二——”她的话还没说完，就被迫不及待解释的人打断了。<br/>“那瓶酒本来就只剩那么多。”莱因哈特道：“两杯。我只喝了两杯。我的酒量没有差到两杯就不省人事的地步。”他不敢说自己海量，但起码一瓶红酒是没有问题的。况且，真要醉得不省人事，第二天清晨玛林道夫伯爵府玄关处的铩羽而归剧情也不会发生。<br/>“等等。”希尔德觉得脑袋有点晕，莱因哈特那冰蓝的眸子近在咫尺，一不小心就会沦陷其中，“你没醉？”回答得非常坦诚，大概对皇帝来说，这并不是什么需要用谎言掩盖的事情。或者说，在莱因哈特的固有选项里，不存在“向希尔德撒谎或隐瞒”这个选择。<br/>“没有。”非常笃定的答案。<br/>希尔德觉得自己的逻辑世界里有什么既成理论被人彻底推翻了。她对帝国历002年八月末那天晚上发生之一切事情的自我说服，都是建立在“凯撒精神不稳定又喝醉了，所以把我当成了救命稻草”这一基础上的。只有这个条件成立，她才能进而自我解释为什么凯撒要迎娶自己做皇妃等一系列问题。在希尔德这里，这是一个从醉酒误事到孩子气的道德补救至二人和谐共存的完美逻辑圈，最后以共同抚养亚历克作为闭环的象征，希尔德完全可以用这个流程完成逻辑自洽。但是莱因哈特用一个“没有”不费吹灰之力地打碎了希尔德的自我说服，对于暗金色头发的超冷静系女性来说真是个不小的打击。<br/>“可是你站起来的时候明明踉跄了一下！”希尔德急于将凯撒给的真实命题证伪。<br/>“我没有踉跄，只是站起来时发现地上有酒渍，不想踩到。”倒第一杯酒的时候脑子里一片空白，流淌的红酒仿佛血液一般灼痛他的眼睛。如果不是希尔德的劝慰，他大概会将自己溺死在这种崩溃的情绪中吧。莱因哈特再次意识到希尔德的重要性。<br/>希尔德用一种难以置信的目光望着她的丈夫：“我以为你喝醉了才搀扶你去休息的。”<br/>“希尔德很温暖。”莱因哈特搂住希尔德，“不想放开。”对他来说希尔德确实是一根好稻草。只不过当希尔德是优质稻草的时候，莱因哈特是一只与既定的黄金狮子人设十分不符的“食草动物”。莱因哈特无法开口向希尔德解释当时自己脑子里那根名为理智的弦是如何啪地一声断掉的，于是他选择了不解释——反正皇妃总是会理解他的。凯撒对妻子的善解人意似乎有着极其盲目的信心。<br/>人生，就像一张考卷。希尔德把秘书官兼大本营幕僚总监这张卷子从头答到尾，字迹工整答案准确。谁料翻到背面，最后一道大题竟然是凯撒亲自出题。更令人措手不及的是，凯撒最终拍在桌面上的是希尔德即便已经做过答案预设但依然不知道解题过程的那道。<br/>啊，不知道的解题过程现在已经知道了。两个人还做出了名为亚历克的人生附加题呢。真不愧是优等生乘以二。<br/>现在的莱因哈特，有那么一丝后悔,他的语气逐渐朝着非冷静状态滑去。“希尔德。你是不是对我有什么误解？”酒后乱性这种词语怎么会出现在我身上？<br/>“……”希尔德语塞。对啊，她为什么会一厢情愿地相信皇帝是喝醉了？以凯撒对醉酒和酗酒的厌恶，他不可能喝醉的啊！我为什么现在才想到这个？！希尔德在心底对自己呐喊。<br/>那个不管什么时候回忆起来都会心跳加速的夜晚，认为皇帝喝醉了的希尔德扶着他走回寝室休息。腿还没挨着床沿，希尔德整个人就已经倒了下去。希尔德自觉担任凯撒首席秘书数年，自己对陛下的美色应该是完全免疫的状态。但是那一刻冰蓝的眼睛近在咫尺，二人四目相对，各自一脑袋浆糊。<br/>然后事情就在两位当事人的主观能动性下朝着无法收拾的局面裸奔而去。<br/>最终，希尔德率先厘清了思维毛线球。她默默地推开了凯撒。<br/>“希尔德？”<br/>“陛下，下官似乎被人欺骗了感情。”希尔德这样说着，神情凝重——连自称都换了呢。她越发觉得，自己那时候既不是腿软也不是不小心被凯撒绊倒，而是直接被皇帝带倒在了床上。就算做过类似的假设也确实接受了这个可能性，但这并不代表希尔德在发现凯撒根本没喝醉之后不会产生奇怪的心理落差。其实希尔德十分清楚，此刻她对皇帝的态度实质上是一种迁怒，但她不知道该怎么表达这种情感，只能在纠结中选择将烫手的问题丢回给莱因哈特。<br/>——能选择将无法解决的问题抛给莱因哈特，从侧面来说，皇妃对皇帝的情感已经从部下对皇帝的忠诚心中进化了。<br/>好在家庭生活中的莱因哈特似乎也是在进化的。年轻的皇帝猛然意识到了问题的严重性，他立刻以糟糕的情感表达能力开始补救——<br/>“不是这样的，希尔德。你听我说……”说……说什么呢？说身为上司自己竟然在潜意识里对下属产生不该存在的占有欲，还是在那天晚上他根本就没有用脑子思考该做什么不该做什么，希尔德的眼睛仿佛有魔力一般，在昏暗的灯光下让人沉溺其中逐渐失去自控能力。<br/>啊，不管哪个解释听上去都像掩饰。金发的军神突然泄了气，颓丧地垂下脑袋。莱因哈特并不是绝对的禁欲主义者，他是个正常的男人，只是繁重的军务政务和隐性的，军人群体特有的，名为“幸存者内疚”的创伤后应激障碍，使他潜意识中主动压抑了一切正常的生理需求。<br/>是的，掌握银河至高权力的皇帝陛下，会因为十岁那年自己无法改变姐姐的命运而痛恨自己的无能，会对前一秒还在同自己争执，后一秒却为救自己而濒死的吉尔菲艾斯产生内疚。他会因霸业以战士们和无辜民众的血来换取而心中不安，会对选择遗弃威斯塔朗特的自己感到厌恶。这个似乎缺乏共情能力，甚至一定程度上看起来缺少人类必要情感的男人，从姐姐被夺走那一刻就开始进行自我责备，直至今日依然没有停止。对自己近乎苛刻的道德要求和苦行般的生活使得他在过去极少想象自己未来能拥有怎样的家庭生活。有那么一段时间，他甚至认为自己不配获得幸福。<br/>好在莱因哈特从不用这些不安内疚自责作为借口，他不踌躇不徘徊，纵使心中有千般无法言说的痛楚，他也会继续前行，绝不止步。走着走着，画地为牢的局面似乎就打开了。<br/>希尔德发现莱因哈特情绪低落，一时间竟有些慌乱。她已经不是凯撒的秘书官，不能再用办公室那些冠冕堂皇的话来安慰莱因哈特，明明在担任秘书官时可以圆滑成熟地以话语消解凯撒负面情绪的希尔德，在成为皇妃之后竟然失去了原有的能力。<br/>这不正常！希尔德是在半年前意识到这个问题的。她对自己的可怕退化感到害怕。正如她在秘书官时代隐约觉察的那样，她和凯撒之间其实一直存在着一条看不见的线。一旦越过了那条线，希尔德就无法掌控事情的发展方向。成为莱因哈特的秘书，担任大本营幕僚总监的三年多来，希尔德正是不断地警告自己保持谨慎，才完美地完成一切工作任务。但是现在这种警告已经失效了，那条线也早已失踪了。<br/>与其说是失踪，倒不如说是被莱因哈特的一句“伯爵小姐请你留下来”直接原地格式化。<br/>办公室用的帝国机密硬盘变成了家庭录像。这种程度的失控已经超出了希尔德能够把握的范围。结婚之后的希尔德其实一直挺被动的，使她被动的不是旁人对帝国共治者的期待，而是她到底该拿莱因哈特怎么办。<br/>这一点也不像她。<br/>即使认为陛下的求婚应该是基于孩子气的责任感，希尔德依然答应了他的求婚。她为自己做出的决定负责。结婚后回首再看这段关系，希尔德惶恐地发现自己可能从踏入元帅府的时候开始就对凯撒有不正确的情感期待。否则的话，她不会一而再再而三地逾越身为秘书官的本分，试图去修复莱因哈特和安妮罗洁的关系。否则的话，她也不可能无法忍受奥贝斯坦意图将皇帝变成毫无感情的帝国机器的行为。她觉得自己背叛了自己，而哪个“自己”才是真正的自己，她自己都说不清。<br/>希尔德手足无措地站在那儿，为自己，也为莱因哈特。<br/>莱因哈特对体察身边人的情绪实在没有什么心得，他没能察觉到希尔德的异样，他陷入了自我沮丧中。大抵上正是因为希尔德太过可靠，莱因哈特才能肆无忌惮地宣泄情感。<br/>作为希尔德的父亲，玛林道夫伯爵在某天清晨的判断是正确的。凯撒莱因哈特一旦确认了什么事情就不会再感到迷茫，不管是军务政务还是他对希尔德的感情。当他认定必须给希尔德一个交代时，他采取了行动。所以那捧差点让管家汉斯花粉过敏症发作的蔷薇花自动送上门。但希尔德显然缺乏莱因哈特的行动能力，或者说正是因为考虑得太多，希尔德在运行分析事件的程序时自动规避了她自己对凯撒的感情。<br/>明明有很多机会可以察觉到的，希尔德却选择了强制性无视。不知道该称赞伯爵小姐足够敬业，还是该无奈她确实足够鸵鸟。<br/>不过，好稻草果真是好稻草。片刻之后，实在不忍心看到莱因哈特那情绪低落的模样，希尔德伸出手臂，环住莱因哈特的脖颈，抚摸着那奢侈而灿烂的金发。从动作上来说，这是货真价实的“顺毛”。<br/>她抚摸着莱因哈特的头发，轻轻地说：“好了好了……”伯爵小姐一直认为在面对莱因哈特属于少年的那一面时自己的状态应该是精神上的谦恭的长者，但这些日子以来，她总觉得哪里有点不对。<br/>莱因哈特抬起头，幽幽地说：“希尔德，我是莱因哈特，不是亚历克。”看来迟钝的皇帝也感觉到了不不对劲。最近一段时间，希尔德对他使用对亚历克才会用的语气的次数变多了。<br/>“啊？”<br/>“亚历克哭闹的时候你也是这么哄他的。”莱因哈特显得更沮丧了，他挨着椅子坐下来，颊边的发丝随着他的动作垂下，掩盖了小半张脸。<br/>“对……对不起！”希尔德吓得把手缩了回来。看着皇帝一点点消沉下去的表情，她又慌乱地捧起莱因哈特的脸，因为手感太好还忍不住轻轻揉了一把，“我不是故意的。只是——”<br/>希尔德卡壳。<br/>“只是觉得我和亚历克一样？”受到精神冲击的黄金狮子连头毛的颜色都变得黯淡了！他挣扎着站了起来，仿佛想要抗议这种偏差值过大的观点。<br/>这可就不对了。希尔德皱起眉头，她一点也不喜欢这个说法。她抬起头，轻轻地吻了一下莱因哈特的下颌。<br/>“亚历克哭泣的时候，我只要亲亲他，他就不哭了。”希尔德用认真的表情说道，“陛下要向他学习。”<br/>“我还不如亚历克吗？”莱因哈特表示震惊。<br/>“啊，你和亚历克对我来说一样重要。”希尔德这样说着，听上去十分敷衍。<br/>“希尔德。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我不缺母爱的。”我有姐姐啊！莱因哈特苦恼极了，他要怎样做才能让希尔德意识到自己并不是向她索取母爱。街边小报那些“凯撒是个精神上未断奶的男人”这种垃圾文章他不是没见过，通常情况下皇帝对此是嗤之以鼻的，但若希尔德对他产生类似的误解，这才是晴天霹雳。<br/>“啊……”难道真的是母爱吗？希尔德竟然开始思考自己对莱因哈特这过剩的同情心到底是不是母爱泛滥的变体。<br/>“希尔德，你可以不用思考这个问题。”银河的皇帝觉得自己已经拔掉的智齿突然一阵抽痛，他的皇妃是这种诡异幻觉的诱因。<br/>“不，我在想，有没有这种可能，”希尔德用指节抵着下巴，若有所思，“因为我和你都自小与母亲分别，所以我将自己的影子投射在了你的身上。换句话说，我对你的感情，来自于我对自己的同情。”希尔德此刻颇有病急乱投医，随便扮演蒙古大夫进行自我治疗的架势。<br/>“？！”莱因哈特已然被希尔德这一套组合拳法打懵了。<br/>希尔德轻快地用右拳击打左手掌心：“这样就解释得通了。”她对皇帝抱有的不正确的依恋，是对砸碎旧王朝枷锁的期盼和对完美的自己憧憬，严格意义上来说，希尔德和诸位提督一样，都被皇凯撒所象征的新时代所吸引，最终与其同化。所以说，她对凯撒的情感应该是……唔。<br/>“自己和自己是不能接吻的。”莱因哈特坚定地握住希尔德的小臂，表情看上去过分地严肃认真，冰蓝的眸子里升腾起幽幽的火光，他注视着近在咫尺的碧色眼眸，仿佛想要看穿她的灵魂一般。莱因哈特从不知道希尔德也会有鸵鸟主义的倾向。但希尔德方才的表述让他意识到了一件事。<br/>和他一起生活的希尔德，没有安全感。<br/>确切地说，希尔德在生活中从没把莱因哈特当作一种倚靠。她信赖自己的能力多过依赖自己的丈夫，她可以自己照顾亚历克，也可以独立处理政务，哪怕莱因哈特真的在去年七月撒手人寰，希尔德也能自己将整个帝国打理得井井有条。莱因哈特突然发觉自己对希尔德来说竟如此的毫无用处。光是这一点就足够挫伤莱因哈特的自尊了。<br/>希尔德垂下了眼帘。<br/>同样的，莱因哈特也意识到，时至今日，希尔德依然以一个好幕僚好秘书好臣子的要求约束着自己。她只是将这些身份代词直接替换成了“皇妃”这个词罢了。然而，莱因哈特一点也不喜欢这个答案。<br/>“希尔德。”莱因哈特搂住希尔德的肩膀，将她按在椅子上。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>年轻的皇帝单膝跪地，他倾身趋向自己的妻子，执起她的手，亲吻着她的手背。<br/>“我一直是一个贫乏的人。如果可以的话，请给我一个机会。”目光中带着恳切。<br/>这世间已没有任何人和事能让莱因哈特屈膝，他也讷于以语言乃至行动表达情感。此情此景之下，莱因哈特只是凭直觉认为应该这么做。其实，他也说不清自己究竟希望希尔德给他一个怎样的机会。他曾经无法保护姐姐，又差点失去挚友，他只想让希尔德知道，自己已经不会再失去任何珍视的人，如今的他比过去更加强大，有足够的力量守护希尔德，庇护亚历克。<br/>希尔德一时间竟不知道该如何回答。<br/>“莱因……哈特。”漫长的沉默后，在丈夫真诚又带着期待的目光中，希尔德开了口。<br/>“诶？”莱因哈特突然意识到，这是结婚周年纪念日这一整天里，希尔德第一次直呼他的名字。似乎也是希尔德在这一年的婚姻生活中，第二次……或者第三次直呼莱因哈特的名字。<br/>“莱因哈特？”希尔德觉得自己的声音有点奇怪，果然还是不太熟练呀。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“莱因哈特。”希尔德似乎认为这样的场景过于好笑，忍不住笑出声来。熏黄的灯光在她长长的睫毛上跳动，莱因哈特微微一愣。<br/>“我在。”皇帝答道。他没有笑，表情再认真不过。<br/>“莱因哈特。”<br/>“是的，我在。”锐利的苍冰色双瞳在暖橘色的室内灯光下显得意外的温柔。<br/>“莱因哈特。”希尔德拉着丈夫的手，从椅子上站起来，顺便开启了一个新的话题，“有件事，我一直想对你说。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“我的头发比过去长多了。我睡着后，你一定要记得帮我把头发拨开。早晨起床拿着梳子把两个人缠在一起的头发扯开，真的太疼了。”两个长卷发挨着睡的结果就是头发比主人更加缠绵。若是睡前两个人再缠绵一下，那头发就更加难舍难分了。<br/>“好。”莱因哈特笑起来。<br/>情感的升温让房间里的灯光都变得暧昧起来。夫妇限定的夜间活动的即便在此刻开展也没有什么不妥之处。<br/>怀中拥着温软的躯体，莱因哈特突然冷静地向希尔德发出了一个聊天邀请：“希尔德，有件事想向你确认一下。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“今晚有可能开展实战演练吗？”红军主帅询问着蓝军指挥官。毕竟蓝军的常规军务比较繁重，还要负责为名叫亚历克的某个巨型要塞提供给养。<br/>“……”蓝军主将迟疑着抬头，望向房间的某个方向。<br/>“里面什么都没有。”某个人显然已经确认过了弹药量。<br/>“莱因哈特，你对十个月后可能会获得另一个雷神之锤级的夜半恶魔有什么想法？”<br/>二人对坐良久。尽情地展开了想象。<br/>“还是不要了吧。”异口同声。他们从彼此的目光中看出了被生活操练过的疲惫和生无可恋。<br/>“那么，今夜的实战演习没有实战，只有演习。”<br/>“……”<br/>啊，在看不见月色的夜里盖着被子纯聊天，也算是结婚周年纪念的一种形式……<br/>呢。</p><p>前往大本营开会的宫内省采购加藤道子女士在得知凯撒夫妇在大本营逗留一夜后，把手中的文件夹扔向了与会的大本营总务。<br/>“我跟你们说什么来着？东西不要搬空不要搬空。你们瞧瞧干的这叫什么事？！”道子女士暴怒。<br/>被文件夹迎面痛击的大本营总务科科长涕泪横流。他也不想的，他怎么能想到会有这样的情况发生。一场会议下来，大本营总务处被道子女士骂了个狗血淋头。<br/>一想到十个月后宫内省可能会迎来一位新的皇室成员，加藤部长的血压都要升高了。<br/>道子小姐，您是不是过于……杞人忧天了？</p><p>“妈……妈妈。”<br/>整整一天半没见到母亲的亚历山大·齐格弗里德小朋友在哭出一堆鼻涕泡后，准确地发出了有别于过去咿咿呀呀无意义声音的音节。<br/>搂着儿子的希尔德眨眨眼睛，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。<br/>“亚历克，你刚刚说什么？再说一遍好吗？”孩子的母亲按捺住雀跃的心情，一边给亚历克擦鼻涕和口水，一边这样说道。<br/>“妈妈。”口齿清晰，准确无误的称呼。<br/>“莱因哈特！姐姐！”希尔德抱着亚历克走出房间，呼唤另外两位亲人，“亚历克会叫妈妈了。”<br/>“妈妈。”亚历克搂着希尔德的脖子咯咯笑。安妮罗洁伸出手指，让亚历克握住，笑容洋溢在她的脸上。皇姐仿佛整个人都在发光。<br/>“那我呢，我是谁？”莱因哈特戳戳亚历克，再用手指着自己。<br/>绵软可爱的孩子在母亲怀中扭动了一下，他放开姑姑的手指，回过身，注视父亲良久，最终发出“噗啪？哔噗……”的神秘声音。亚历山大·齐格弗里德，老豆信号接收不能。<br/>瞥见弟弟黯然的神色，安妮罗洁宽慰道：“你多换几块尿布，说不定亚历克下个月就会叫爸爸了。”<br/>是这样的吗？莱因哈特对此表示怀疑。<br/>这一等就是一个月。三月上旬，在长篇累牍的公文中，莱因哈特终于等来了亚历山大·齐格弗里德那清脆的一声“爸爸”。<br/>如果亚历克不是在莱因哈特唱完《小鳄皮》后依然毫无睡意地在摇篮里伸腿瞪眼时叫的这声“爸爸”，莱因哈特应该会更加感动吧。小恶魔现在伸腿挥手样样精通，半个早上就能逮着父亲的脸打上三回，回回必有旁人在场。<br/>全人类的凯撒什么时候受过这样的羞辱，但他既不能还手又不能斥责，只能趁着亚历克不能反抗，躲着其他人揉崽子的脸玩。<br/>亚历克：“……”父子感情的破裂就在一瞬之间。<br/>    “苹—果—”<br/>“噗果。”亚历克已经能扶着栏杆走那么一两步了，安妮罗洁正在尝试让亚历克复述幼儿教师教给他的单词。她一只手拿着苹果，一只手拿着……<br/>“蛋糕！”亚历克伸出小小的手，在空气中乱抓，一个没站稳，一屁股又坐在了婴儿床上。<br/>玛林道夫伯爵拿着录像机，看上去特别高兴：“蛋糕这个单词说得很清楚嘛。”<br/>“他应该没吃过真正意义上的蛋糕吧？烤苹果泥那种味道奇怪的东西属于蛋糕吗？”坐在一旁的莱因哈特对此表示疑惑。据他所知亚历克吃的“蛋糕”，应该是姐姐用苹果泥和少量面粉烤制的类似蛋糕的东西。那玩意儿尝起来可比真正的巴旦杏蛋糕差远了。连糖分都没有的东西怎么能被称作蛋糕？！<br/>“嘛，能说清楚‘蛋糕’这个单词，说明我们亚历克是个聪明的孩子呢。”安妮罗洁偏心偏到外太空。<br/>正在给亚历克冲牛奶的希尔德偏过头，用一种疑惑的口吻道：“说起来，莱因哈特你怎么知道亚历克的烤苹果泥是什么味道？”这间屋子里尝过烤苹果泥味道的成年人应该只有身为烘焙师的安妮罗洁一个人才对吧？<br/>“……”<br/>这真是个引人深思的好问题呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>